Hello Hogwarts
by Hermione J.G.W
Summary: Sequeal to Making It. Ron and Hermione Weasley are starting there seventh year at Hogwarts with Quite few surprises
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hogwarts

A/N I'm back sorry it took so long to put this up but lots of weird crap is happening with my friends and I (according to my dad I'm J.P.'s cousin with the sweet hook ups I still can't believe he said that only now it's for a different reason cough K.G. cough) sorry I'm rambling. But aside from that being 14 socks dookie (I love that word) whatever here's my story.

♥♥

It had been four months since the defeat of Voldemort and Hermione Weasley was felling horrible. Her husband and best friend were to start there seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry had officially killed Voldemort on July 31 ( Talk about a birthday present) Harry believed that things would be different now that Voldemort was gone there was no reason not to go back to Hogwarts. Well he was right about one thing things would be different.

"Ugh," groaned Hermione while in the Hogwarts Express bathroom. She had been feeling sick every morning for almost two weeks. Hermione walked back to the compartment she was sharing with Ron and Harry.

"Felling better?" asked Harry with concern obvious in his voice.

Hermione shook her head indicating that no, she wasn't. She went and laid down over where Ron was sitting and laying her head on Ron's lap.

"I don't understand Hermione it's been like this for almost two weeks," said Ron while stroking her hair "I think you should see Madame Pomfrey (A/N Is that spelt wrong I don't want to check it's like 3:00 a.m. whatever) your really starting to worry me."

"Ron I'm f-," she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes "Ok I'll go the first day of term."

Ron smiled he knew she was only doing this for him. Since the summer their love seemed to have grown if possible as if they formed one complete person. They fit perfectly with each other physically and spiritually, her body always seemed to fit with his like a puzzle, His last piece of the puzzle.

♥♥

A few weeks ago when they were at the Dursleys' Professor McGonagall had sent them a letter saying because they were married they would be sharing a room. After Ron and Hermione climbed into bed they talked and the conversation led to kids.

"Ron do you want to, have kids?" Hermione knew she did every time she looked into her own future she always saw an abundant amount of kids with flaming red hair.

"Yeah, I guess I do, but whatever you do Hermione don't give me girls," He said in a semi-serious voice.

"Why, not"

"because you know me Hermione the second they start dating I'm going to want to murder some stupid guy that won't be good enough," he was talking in a very serious tone.

Hermione smiled "look at you already being protective of children that haven't even been conceived yet," she said in a tone that mocked him. "Come on we should get some sleep we have classes in the morning."

And so they slept not knowing that the next would be bigger than originally thought.

A/N Ok there's the first Chapter I really will update this story so don't worry.


	2. Like they didn't know

A/N: Hey ppl I'm back with the next chapter I have been dreaming this up for quite a while so here u r

"Hermione? Hermione? Wake up," said Ron as he awoke his wife from her sleep.

"Huh? What. Oh. Thanks for waking me." She looked up at Ron and smiled he smiled back.

"You better get up you know remember what you said on the train?" he said with a stern look on his face.

"Yes, Ron I remember I'll go to the hospital wing right after I take a shower. Ok? I promise," She loved how Ron cared for her so much.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go ahead and go down to breakfast. Unless you, would like me to wait for you?" He would do anything for Hermione even jump of a cliff or face spiders (Oh wait he already faced spiders ha-ha).

"No go ahead I'm going to skip breakfast and just head down to the infirmary so I'm not late." Ron rolled his eyes she would always be the same. Ron gave her a quick kiss and left.

She turned and looked at herself and the mirror, she was trying to place why she felt so different, there was only one reason but she shrugged it off as a stupid thought she couldn't be. No it wasn't possible was it; no it was way too soon. She left the bedroom thinking that it was just a stomach flu yah that was it just a stomach flu.

♥♥♥♥

"Oh Ms. Gran- oh my mistake Mrs. Weasley habit," said Madame Pomfrey

"It's perfectly alright. I just came today because I haven't really been feeling well lately"

"Oh what's the problem?"

"I've been throwing up almost every morning and have craving different foods."

"Alright well let's have a look see."

Hermione went through the exam with ease and was waiting for her results. About a half an hour later Madame Pomfrey came in. "Mrs. Weasley, I have some interesting news for you…"

♥♥♥♥

Hermione ran through the halls she had to find Ron she just wanted to hold him, she ran straight into Dean and Seamus.

"Oh I'm sorry have you seen Ron?"

"Yeah," said Dean "Him and Harry just left the Great Hall."

"Ok thanks," She ran as fast as she could towards the Great Hall the only thing she wanted was Ron. Then she saw him, he was talking to Harry then he saw her and smiled. She ran to him like they were the only two people in the world. She jumped in his arms wrapping her legs around him and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa, what's with the P.D.A. not that I'm complaining?"

She looked him straight in the eye "Ron, were going to have a…a baby."

"A what Hermione your pregnant?" He put her down and looked at her stomach and put his hand on it. "I'm going to be a father," He said with a huge smile on his face

She smiled back at him "Yes Ron you're going to be a father and I wouldn't have it any other way.

A/N: Hey peoples so this was chapter 2 hope you enjoyed don't forget review please any way I want a lot this time please like 10 but I'll still update even if I don't get that many and chapter 3 should be up soon!


	3. Oh no you won't!

A/N Yo wuz up (that was such a dare) anyway I was reading a review I got for my story Making It (which for those of you who don't know is the prequel to this story) and though I'm fine with constructive criticism in fact I find it helping. There is a difference between constructive criticism and being rude. (You may Scroll down you don't have to read this.) So to Aiseki I know I stink at punctuations and calling me an idiot will not help and as for the personal note K and J.P. broke up if it's any of your business the only reason I put that on there is cause she was feeling insecure about it at the time so she asked me to put it on a fan fiction if I really didn't care, because she knows how important to me they are to me (yes I have no life) so I did, and as for the story line goes terd on yourself I mean seriously come on apparently enough people like it how many reviews have you gotten oh wait none because you haven't even put any stories up so don't waste my time if it's not constructive criticism and just to put me down, and for your info I'm making a 98 average in English.

"Do we have to tell our parents?' wined Ron.

"Yes, Ron we have to tell our parents. I think they'll notice when we come home for Christmas and my stomach is rapidly expanding," said Hermione. They were on their way to the Owlery to mail letters to their parents about the news.

Hermione and Ron were ecstatic. Ron was always protective of Hermione ever since second year when Malfoy called her a mudblood, but now he was even more protective if that was possible. He always made sure she ate enough at dinner and got enough rest.

She had officially been pregnant for three months. When they had told Harry they had been… nervous to say the least

"I can't do this, Hermione I mean he would feel left out," said a very scared Ron

"Honestly, Ron don't worry he won't, I mean why should he?"

"Hermione how would you feel if you've been apart in what's been nicknamed the Golden Trio and two of the people are about to have a baby in just a few months."

"Listen, Ron maybe your right."

"See I tol-. Wait did you just say I was right? Oh my Gosh Hermione Granger just said I Ron Weasley was right!"

"First of all Ron I said '_maybe_ your right' second of all it's Hermione Weasley to you."

"Oh right I forgot about that."

For awhile they said nothing in comfortable silence then Ron spoke

"That sounds nice, you know."

"What does?" asked Hermione

"Hermione Weasley, I don't know it just sounds..." said Ron not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Right," Hermione finished for him. She looked at him and saw his love in his eyes a romantic love that he only had for her and deep down she knew he saw the same in her eyes.

They later found Harry in the common room Hermione spoke.

"Harry um we have something to tell you and were not sure how your going to take it."

"What are you guys hiding from me now?' asked Harry with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well," Spoke Ron "Were… I mean Hermione… yeah were pre- pregnant."

"You're what? That's great!" said Harry enveloping Hermione in a hug .

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"No why would I be?'

"No reason we just thought-" Harry cut her off.

"Well you thought wrong."

From that say on they referred to Harry as Uncle Harry when talking to the baby.

"Hermione what are your parents going to think?" asked Ron.

"You know I'm not sure, I wish I did though."

Ron stopped and looked at her "They won't hate me will they?"

"No, Ron of course not. They'll always love you because I will," She reassured him.

They walked back down to the common room together hand -n- hand they both secretly wondered if they could love each other as much as they did.

"So um I don't know how to tell you this but I've been thinking about getting a job you know on weekends," said Ron interrupting the silence "McGonagall already said it was fine." Hermione had already stopped and looked at him.

"Well then I'll get a job too." She said with a serious voice.

"No! You're not getting a job," Ron told her with a stern look.

"And why not, I'm just as capable as you to work!"

"Because I don't want you working it could hurt the baby!"

"Ron I'm pregnant not physically challenged!"

"Exactly I don't want my pregnant wife doing anything more than what she has to and you don't have to work I'm the one that's supposed to support you and the baby!" He said in one long sentence and turned around.

"Oh, Ron I- I didn't know. Okay I won't get a job," she promised him.

"Really?" he asked "You'll let me do this for you?"

She simply nodded

"Hermione," he spoke again "You have no clue what this means to me."

"I think I do." It meant the same to him as it did to her to know that he wanted to take care of her and their baby.

A/N: So hoped liked it next chapter Ron gets his job but where and what will Hermione's parents say? Find out next


	4. What in the World

A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had major writers block I hope it's gone. And also since no one really knows what Hermione's parents' names are for now in this story they will be Mary and Steven. There will also be some H/G stuff yippy!

"Mary!" yelled Steven Granger "We've gotten a letter from Hermione."

"Really?" Mary Granger asked while walking into her bedroom where her husband was "Well what does it say?"

He started reading.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hello, how have you been doing? I've missed you loads, but I might as well get to the point. You remember Ron my best friend? Well he's more than my best friend now in fact he's my husband; we've been married for a little over nine months now. I'm very sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't know how you would react but now the truth seems unavoidable. Mum, Dad, Ron and I are going to have a baby; I'm three months pregnant and I'm not sure how you're going to react to this news. I love Ron with all my heart and soul and I hope we have your blessings but I can accept it if we don't.

Love from,

Hermione Jane Granger Weasley

"She's married?" said Steven.

"Looks like it."

"But it can't be possible she can't be she wasn't of age when it happened."

"Yes, she was, remember wizards and witches are of age at seventeen."

"Wait her being married is the least of our worries. Hermione's pregnant, she can't have baby she's still a baby herself," said Steven.

"Well we're going to have to put a stop to this," Said Mary.

"How?"

"First we'll have to get rid of Ron then after she has the baby get her to give it up too."

Ron was sitting in the library with the Daily Prophet looking over the help wanted ads. He had seen several he was interested in but none he could fit in his schedule. He needed a job he was determined, Hermione knew this and headed down to the library.

"Hey," she came up from behind him "any luck?"

"Yup, all bad," said as disappointed Ron.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Hermione don't be sorry, I'm sorry enough for the both of us."

"Well," said Hermione sitting down on his lap "do you want me to make you feel better?"

"And just how are you going to do that?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Like this," She said and met their lips. They stayed that way for a while until they realized how late it was getting (or Hermione realized) and head back up only to find a cozy Harry and Ginny on the Gryffindor common room couch.

"What in the world," spoke Ron as he made a move to wake the sleeping two.

"Oh, Ron leave them be."

"I want to know what happened."

"Well so do I, but it can wait."

"If you two would shut up for a moment we would tell you," said a Harry groggily and careful not to wake the still sleeping Ginny.

"Sorry, Harry go ahead and start," Said Hermione.

"Well I-," He was cut off by Colin Creevy who had run into the common room looking for Ron.

"Ron! Ron there you are," Yelled Colin "Are you still looking for that job?"

"I am actually."

"Well, look, what I found outside," he handed him a flier which read:

_Chudley Cannons need new Record Keeper for Past and Present records_

_Ages 17 and up_

_Pays 5 galleons a record sheet_

_Job can be done at home_

"Ron this is perfect," she said as she read over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Colin this is great."

"No problem," said Colin "I knew you were looking for a job and thought this would be perfect."

"Well," said Hermione remembering "Where were you Harry?"

A/N: Is this considered a cliffhanger? Cool, how did Harry and Ginny get back together and why are Hermione's parents so bent out of shape? You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway don't forget to review I like them. Yes I know they're short but I'm with my friends all the time so I have very little time.


	5. Sorry

OMG! I can't believe I haven't updated in so long something funny about my life. I got one. Yup I'm never home now and when I am I have friends over so I'm sooooooooo sorry I will try to update as soon as possible. Please forgive me.

Signed deeply sorry, R/Hr Shipper C.R.


	6. Number 1 Forever yah its a new chap

A/N:O wow I just realized how stuck up I sounded last year. When I was reading my a/n I was seriously thinking "why didn't someone slap me?" Well I know you've all waited for this so here it is the new chapter to Hello Hogwarts. Oh yeah and I really am sorry about the punctuation I may be in advanced English but I swear I will never understand that part. I'm also sorry for the wait it was so much longer than you disserve. Now to the story gosh darn it!  and I would also like you to know I forgot about how Harry and Ginny got together so I'm just going to have to wing it…..

Chapter 5

"Never mind I don't really want to tell you." Said Harry he had been trying to tell them for several minutes but kept getting interrupted.

"Oh come on Harry just tell us we're your best friends." Pleaded Hermione and Ron

"Well truthfully I have no problem telling you Hermione-"

"Well then spit it out alrea- wait why just Hermione?" ask Ron who was slightly offended.

"Ron, it's just because as much as you are my best friend your Ginny's brother so much more and I didn't spend all that time trying to destroy Voldemort just to have you kill me." Harry said with a sarcastic smirk.

"You no what? I don't want to know. Just go on tell Hermione I think I'm going to go wake Ginny up and have a talk with her." It had been along time since Ron had spoken to his little sister with everything that had been going on. They used to be so close. Ron remembered them at the burrow and his last night before he went to Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&flashback&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny and Ron shared a room practically their whole lives and tonight wasn't much different except for after tonight things would never be the same again.

The young brother and sister were laying in bed not speaking not sure what really to say. Tomorrow morning Ron would be leaving off to Hogwarts. They had heard so much about the school from their older brothers and were both tremendously excited. That was they were excited until Ginny realized that Ron would be leaving her alone at the place they would always share.

"Ron? Are you awake?"

"Yeah I'm awake."

Ginny pulled her covers off and crawled into Ron's just as she had always done when she had a nightmare or needed to cry.

"Do you have to go Ron?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, you heard mum it's very important."

"Well who's going to protect me from the ghoul in the attack?"

"Uhh, the same person who always did. Dad."

"Well you always went and got daddy for me." Said Ginny who was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I promise you one thing when your older and we're both at Hogwarts I'll always protect you." He said with a very brave face.

"Really? You promise?" she asked.

"Forever and ever because to me you will always be number 1 atleast until I get married of course or have a kid but girls are to annoying, so looks like you're going to be number one forever."

"Ok, and you will always be my number one too Ron."

"Good and now that that's settled lets get some sleep it's going to be a long day."

So they slept knowing that even if they weren't always number 1 they would always have each other and that was truly all that mattered.

A/N ok I know it was kind of short but hey its been awhile so lets make the reviews long and good I hope you enjoyed

Sl8r


End file.
